


[Podfic] Amenable - by Resonant

by Podphile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podphile/pseuds/Podphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You certainly never forgot who you were kissing with Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Amenable - by Resonant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amenable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147843) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> Please forgive the occasional stumbles, sirens in the background, etc. If anybody has any tips&tricks for recording and especially editing a podfic, I would love to hear them.  
> Many thanks to Resonant for allowing me to podfic this story.  
> Enjoy!

Runtime: 39:35

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z510c52ad11fffs/AmenablePodfic.mp3>


End file.
